call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Salvatore DeLuca
Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca ist ein Mafia Boss im Vatikan. Er erscheint in der Zombiekarte Mob of the Dead Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Er erscheint auf der Zombies Karte, Mob of the Dead. Er wird auch von Edward Richtofen auf der Karte Gorod Krovi Call of Duty: Black Ops III erwähnt. Bevor Sal auf der Insel Alcatraz inhaftiert wurde, war er stark am Glücksspiel, an der Prostitution und an der Verteilung von Alkohol beteiligt und nutzte das Geld, das er dadurch erhielt, um seinen eigenen Mob aufzubauen. Sein Mob war mindestens seit 1922 aktiv und nahm an Torfkriegen teil, was durch eines seiner Zitate belegt wurde. Er wurde selten in irgendeine Art von Gewalt verwickelt und stellte Billy Handsome ein, um mit seinen Feinden fertig zu werden. Trotzdem wurde er am 13. Juni 1932 zusammen mit dem Rest der Gangster nach Alcatraz geschickt und versuchte über Icarus, ein provisorisches Flugzeug, das von Albert Arlington erfunden wurde, zu entkommen, aber das Gefängnis wurde von den Zombies überrannt. Während er und die anderen ihr Bestes versuchten, sie zu bekämpfen, wurden Arlington und Michael "Finn" O'Leary beide umzingelt und abgeschlachtet. Sal und Billy rannten, aber Sal schloss ein Tor hinter sich, bevor Billy durchkam und ihn seinem Schicksal überließ. Sein eigener karmischer Tod kam jedoch von einem Überraschungsangriff einer anderen Gruppe von Zombies und schloss sich so wie seine Teamkameraden dem zeitgeschleiften Afterlife an. Die Audio-Logs im Easter Egg "Wieselflink" zeigen jedoch, dass der Plan tatsächlich nie passiert ist und dass Icarus nie gebaut wurde, da die drei Gangster über Komplikationen stritten und Arlingtons Plan aufgaben. Als sie sich betrogen fühlten, schufen sie provisorische Waffen und lockten Arlington auf das Dach. Dann ermordeten sie ihn brutal und ließen ihn auf dem Dach verbluten. Dafür wurden Finn, Billy und Sal über den elektrischen Stuhl zum Tode verurteilt, was am 19. Januar 1934 mitverfolgt wurde. Während des Easter Eggs erfahren Sal und die anderen wieder von dem gescheiterten Plan und versuchen, Arlington noch einmal zu töten. Wenn sie Erfolg haben, "geht der Zyklus weiter" und die Ereignisse von Mob of The Dead starten neu. Wenn Weasel die anderen drei tötet, wird "der Zyklus unterbrochen" und Sal, Finn und Billy sterben für immer, während Weasel freikommt. Persönlichkeit Sal betrachtet sich selbst als den Anführer der Gruppe, obwohl er die Situation nicht wirklich kontrollieren kann. Er kommt zu seinen eigenen Schlussfolgerungen über die Ereignisse, die sich ereignen, und behauptet, dass er im Koma liegen muss, weil Arlington einen seiner Drinks verspeist. Sal war freundlich mit Stanley Ferguson und viele seiner Kommentare zu Ferguson implizieren, dass er sich schuldig fühlt, weil er ihn getötet hat. Sal ist vielleicht der "Gangster" der vier und spricht in einem fast stereotypen Gangster-Akzent, während er viel Slang verwendet. Status Am Ende von Wieselflink Easter Egg können Sal, Billy und Finn entweder Weasel töten, oder Weasel kann sie töten. Sollte Weasel sterben, dann "setzt der Zyklus fort" und die Gangster müssen die Ereignisse von Mob of the Dead erneut wiederholen. Sollten Sal, Billy und Finn sterben, dann ist "der Zyklus gebrochen", was bedeutet, dass die Geschichte fortschreiten kann. Aus diesem Grund ist Weasel am Leben, als die Ereignisse von Mob of the Dead endlich enden und die anderen drei Gangster tot sind. Erscheinung Sal ist seit 1922 der Anführer der Mafia und ist der Älteste der Gruppe mit sichtbaren Falten und offensichtlichem Haarausfall. Er trägt die Standard-Gefängnisuniform mit 386A rechts oben auf dem Shirt. Seine Haare (oder was davon ist) sind glatt und schwarz und er ist wie die anderen Gangster mit Blut bedeckt. Er scheint im Vergleich zu den anderen eine dunklere Haut zu haben. Infos *Im Intro hält Sal seine Python Linkshänder, aber während des Spiels hält er alle seine Waffen mit der rechten Hand. Dies deutet auf die Möglichkeit hin, dass er beidhändig sein könnte. *Sal bevorzugt Maschinenpistolen wie die M1927 und die Uzi. *Sal kann Billy und Finn leiden, aber Arlington nicht. *Sals Sträflingsnummer ist "386A". *In dem Trailer zu Origins ist eine Phiole mit Blut zu sehen, die von Edward Richtofen mit der darauf geschriebenen Zellennummer getragen wurde, zusammen mit einem anderen Fläschchen mit Finns Sträflingsnummer "481B". Diese beiden Fläschchen sind auf Richtofens Spielermodell zu sehen. *Sal glaubt, dass Brutus Stanley Ferguson ist. *Er zitiert oft Kinderreime wie Humpty Dumpty. *In der Eröffnungsszene geht Sal durch die Tür, um von den Zombies wegzukommen, zu denen er Billy verlässt, und geht zum Erholungsgarten, der kein Ort ist, den der Spieler im Spiel besuchen kann. *In Gorod Krovi, nachdem man eine elektrische Falle aktiviert hat, kann Edward Richtofen Sal erwähnen, indem er sagt: "Ah, ein alter Liebling, Hinrichtung, gefolgt von einem Stromschlag! Ahh, ruhe in Frieden Sal."